


Erotic Stuff/Getting Physically Aroused

by Rhaps0dy



Series: The Masturbation Diaries (Female) [4]
Category: The Masturbation Diaries
Genre: Erotica, Girl - Freeform, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Other, Sexual Content, Slash, Yaoi, Yuri, clitoral stimulation, getting wet, mentioned M/F, mentioned M/M and F/F, mentioned lesbians making out, sexual arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dy/pseuds/Rhaps0dy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How she started reading erotic mangas, and first time she touched her clitoris sexually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erotic Stuff/Getting Physically Aroused

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I gave you all a little insight on how conservative girls (might) get their arousal from or how they masturbate. N at the same time, hopefully I can arouse you with my words as well! Since, that means I write well. Hahahaha!!

Somewhere in the years that she started masturbating(she didn't know it was called masturbation), she doesn't know when exactly, but she started reading mangas/comics, that showed males and females having sex. Those got her wet(she did not know what she was actually feeling, but she knew it felt good, and knew she was wet down below), and she loved that feeling, so she got around to reading more of them. But then at one point in time, she came across yaoi mangas/comics, meaning slash/boy x boy/boys love, and fell in love with them, not really "in love" in love, but you get her point...

It started out being interest, and curiosity. She read those light lovey dovey ones, the kind that does not show sex or at most a closed kiss on the lips, and lots of blushing, and loved their story plots, despite them being a little cliche. Then, she moved on to more graphic kinds. Those that showed open mouth kisses, and slight showing and touching of penises. At that point in time, the normal/heterosexual kinds were no longer able to get her wet, neither were the lovey dovey boys love kinds, she needed the slightly graphic ones to actually get her aroused. She got more and more addicted (she thought so) to them, and started reading lots of them by going through them according to the list in the manga directories of manga websites.

She used those characters in her fantasies, when she does her daily "bath activity", but not of them doing things to her, but to each other. It was highly arousing and always made her reach her high (orgasm) quickly. And one time, she found a girl x girl/lesbian/yuri manga, "I Fell In Love For The First Time", she still remembers the name, that was SUPER graphic. It was really detailed, it showed them french kissing, rubbing their clits together, breasts touching, licking the clitoris, licking and sucking the nipples, groping of breasts, licking the vagina through the panties, etc., and it made her really REALLY wet. That was the first time she started touching herself, her vagina, but mostly clitoris, through her pants, because she was mimicking what was done in the manga. She wanted to feel as good as them, she thought that all females cum lots when they orgasm, that was why she didn't know what she does every day in her bath was a masturbation session, because she does not cum, no fluid whatsoever comes out of her when she reaches her high. This manga made her curious about her own body, but she didn't dare do anything more other than touch her clitoris (she did not know that was what it was called), to make her feel good, because she did not dare to finger herself. And, the rest of the ministrations, she was unable to do by herself. After this HOT and erotic yuri manga, she looked around for more but none of them were as good as that, so she headed back to reading yaoi mangas, because she found them more hot and arousing, and she liked their story plots.

As she read through a lot of yaoi mangas in the manga directory, she came across those that were far more arousing than others, so she started searching for yaoi mangas through the advanced search option, where she chose the genres that were present in those highly arousing ones, such as smut and mature. Those mangas/comics showed graphic and explicit content, where the penises and penetration, masturbation, and making out were drawn really clearly. Some examples and favourites are "Katekyo!", "Crimson Spell", "Otona Keikenchi", "I wanna be naughty!", "Taiyou no Kikoushi", "Doushiyoumo Nai Keredo" or "Ameiro Paradox". There were still many more and some of them are from the same authors, because of the drawing style.

She found that she would get the high during her "bath activity" quickly, if she thought about these characters making out, and would last longer if she didn't. So she alternated, sometimes (orgasm) quickly when she needs the good feeling real bad, and sometimes do it slowly and enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested to read some nice yaoi mangas, let me know, I can TRY to tell you all the good ones I've read, but I think if you were into yaoi, you would have read them already, cuz they are popular. :'D


End file.
